


艺术欣赏指南

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 贾拉索学习通用语。恩崔立不是个好老师。





	艺术欣赏指南

战利品包括一本情诗集。  
恩崔立拿了起来，随手翻了几页就扔到了一旁。诗歌，尤其是情诗，在他眼中是一种极其低效的表达方式，我爱你三个字已经足以承载必要的信息，为什么还需要扩写成厚厚一本书。他欣赏精准清晰的表达艺术，如同一击致命的匕首，从实用主义的角度。  
半空中伸了一只手接住了书。贾拉索的手指抚摸过皮革装订的封面，夸张地赞叹道：“这本书看起来很有趣。”  
杀手懒得看他，连带着对书架失去了兴趣，踱到一旁沉重的橡木书桌前，拉开抽屉试图寻找有价值的东西，“没人会买的。”  
故意忽视了同伴的不耐烦，贾拉索站在原地捧着书，兴致盎然地翻阅着，“不是为了卖钱，abbil，纯属个人兴趣。”  
“兴趣？”恩崔立蹲下身开始检视更低层的抽屉，“收起你过剩的好奇心，上一次你对一台八音盒这么感兴趣的时候，我们为了你所谓的私人收藏迫不得已对整个穆兰商会进行了一直权力洗牌，又用了一个月时间来善后。”贾拉索的每次突发奇想对他而言往往只意味着麻烦。  
“别这么说，阿提密斯。想想看，再上一次我看上那枚鼠牙戒指的时候，我们赚了三千金币。”  
恩崔立哼了一声，站起身来，“你确定要继续回溯下去？那碎魔晶那次怎么说？你被骗得团团转，还差点死在自己的副手手下。”多亏了我，把你从烂摊子里拉出来。  
贾拉索扬起一个微笑，朝杀手凑过身去，一条手臂搭上他肩膀，“碎魔晶那件事的结局是把你带向了我，所以，那算一件好事。”  
恩崔立甩开那只手，走向桌子的另一侧，灰色的眼睛盯着满脸得意的卓尔，意味深长地说：“这就是为什么那是一件坏事。”  
“这只是一本普普通通的诗集，纯粹为了欣赏艺术，别总是愁眉苦脸，也许你需要这个。”  
杀手翻了一个白眼，“我以为卓尔看不上地表种族所谓的艺术。”  
“对大多数卓尔而言，确实如此，他们甚至根本不知道有这种诗集的存在。”贾拉索耸耸肩，魔索布莱城最不需要的情绪就是爱情，这个词的近义词还包括愚蠢、幼稚、自杀式的。  
没有将这个话题继续下去，恩崔立把抽屉整个抽了出来扔到地上，低下身敲了敲桌子，“我觉得这里有个暗格，你要不要过来看看，还是继续站在那欣赏你的艺术。”  
“听凭差遣。”贾拉索把书塞到帽中暗藏的次元袋里收了起来，快步走了过去。

\---

恩崔立后悔了。他犯的最大错误就是让贾拉索发现了那本诗集。回到房间的时候，贾拉索正懒散地靠在椅子里，一只手支着脑袋，另一只手捧着一本书，走近了才发现贾拉索真的在看那本诗集，他本以为贾拉索只是说说的，不可能真的去读。  
“欢迎回来，”贾拉索没有抬头，注意力仍停留在书页上，从目光移动的速度来判断，他看得很快。“事情办得怎么样？”  
纸张翻过一页，划破安静的空气，迟迟没有得到回复，贾拉索抬起头瞄了恩崔立一眼。恩崔立一边挂起自己的斗篷，一边漫不经心回答道，“很顺利，公爵夫人不会发现她首饰盒中的胸针有什么不一样。”  
“我有一个问题。”  
恩崔立抱起胳膊，他不喜欢有人质疑他的能力，尤其是来自贾拉索，“如果你那么不放心，也许下次应该亲自去做。”  
“放轻松，不是问这个，”贾拉索把书翻过来对着恩崔立，手指点着几行诗句，“这句话怎么念？”  
恩崔立匆匆扫视而过，只是一句拗口的情诗，他的目光移向贾拉索，试图在那张脸上找到一丝破绽，“贾拉索，我想你的通用语已经足够流利了。”  
被指名道姓的人无辜地看着他，“事实上我很少阅读通用语写的书籍，地底可没有这样的书流通，所以我的阅读能力远没有你想象的那么好。”  
恩崔立没有回话。  
迎着怀疑的目光，贾拉索补充道：“生活用语和书面措辞是两回事，书面文字有着全然不同的规则和体系，这本书里的很多词在我眼里非常陌生，想想你读卓尔文字时的感受吧，你明白这点。”  
恩崔立的表情松动了一点，看上去被说服了，“可这并不是你找一本情诗来当阅读材料的理由，”他在“情诗”这个词上加了重音，确保贾拉索听到他的咬牙切齿。  
“或许我想顺便了解一下人类对于爱情的理解？”  
“我相信你随便走进一家妓院花上几个银币，就会有姑娘愿意和你躺在床上讨论爱情是什么。”  
“那么你呢，要花多少银币才能收买你？”  
恩崔立瞪了贾拉索一眼，他立刻改了口，“我只是想听你念一遍而已，别拒绝我，我会失眠的。”  
“贾拉索，你不觉得对于睡前故事而言，你的年龄有些太大了吗？”  
“睡前故事？从来没有人给我念过睡前故事，你能念给我听吗，要花多少银币你才会愿意？”  
恩崔立叹了口气，他低估了贾拉索的厚颜无耻，那个卓尔把这一套玩得很好。于是像以往的每一次僵持一样，他让了步。  
恩崔立走到一脸得意的卓尔面前，毫不爱惜地一把夺过诗集，冷冷道，“我按金币收费。”  
“没问题，”贾拉索飞快从口袋里掏出一枚金币，像是怕他后悔一般，拉过恩崔立没拿书的那只手，放到他手心，然后一手托着脑袋等他开始。  
恩崔立阴沉着脸开始念，把那些崎岖婉转的情愫和暗潮涌动的欲望拉平成一句长长的陈述句，面无表情地一字一句照读。他念得毫无激情，但贾拉索停留在他身上的目光如同灼热烙印，他不得不让自己集中注意力到文字上，加快语速想尽快念完。  
“在剑湾，昨日的星辰陨落海面碎成光屑万千，不及你低头一吻。”  
他放下书，刚好撞上贾拉索仰头看向他的目光，嘴角带着耀眼的笑，像是在期待什么。这个该死的卓尔绝对听得懂里面的每一次词，一瞬间，很多说不清道不明的情绪向他涌来，他感到自己耳朵发烫，房间中的热度竟然有些难以忍受。恩崔立飞快转过身，抓起自己的斗篷。  
“你去哪？”  
“下楼去喝几杯酒。”  
“可是……”  
“你的睡前故事已经讲完了，现在，当个乖孩子，上床睡觉。”  
“可是我还有一些问题……”  
“贾拉索，你知道你真正需要的是什么吗，”他按在门把上的手顿了顿，“一本卓尔语-通用语词典。”  
他走了出去，狠狠关上门，那枚金币被紧紧攥在手中。深水城的铸币，正面是人像，反面是金龙，尖锐的四角磕得掌心发疼。  
他得赶紧把它花出去。

\---

词典最终花了他五十金币，因为很少有地表人愿意和卓尔打交道，卓尔语词典在市场上很罕见。恩崔立顶着精灵不善的目光付了账，转头就把沉甸甸的词典推到贾拉索怀里。后者挑起眉毛，感慨了一句，“你真贴心，abbil。”  
恩崔立挡下贾拉索搂向他肩膀的手，手指敲了敲书的封皮，“别再来烦我了。”  
“没问题。”  
没能坚持过三天，贾拉索就提出了新的问题。勉强在恩崔立意料之中，他没真的指望一本词典能够打发走贾拉索。  
“阿提密斯，我不明白。”  
“又怎么？”  
“有句诗……”  
“停。查你的词典去。”  
“但我认为我不是很明白它在表达什么。”  
恩崔立决不允许自己犯两次同样的错误，他缓缓摇了摇头，坚定地说，“我不会再读给你听了。”  
“我只想要听听你的理解。”  
“我不觉得……”  
然后一枚金币被塞到了他手里，贾拉索说，“我念给你听，我还付你钱，别担心，你需要做的就是回答我几个问题。”  
他警惕地双臂抱在胸前，“三个问题。”  
“那就三个。”  
“继续。”他皱着眉说，然后看到贾拉索勾起了嘴角，他熟悉这种笑，恶作剧得逞的笑，但来不及细想，便听到贾拉索的声音又响起。  
“这里有尘埃和铁，有擦肩而过的季风，有我漫无边际蛮荒贫瘠的土壤，而你，是这无主之地不自知的国王。”  
最后一个音节落下，贾拉索抬起眼睛看向他，很难说没有在暗示着什么，停顿了一会，才开口说，“解释给我听。”  
寒冷潮湿的瓦萨、泥泞不堪的荒野、巫妖城堡、阿提密斯一世，多年前纷杂的记忆片段划过脑中如同沼泽上空惊掠而过的飞鸟，他有很多年没有想起过这些事情了。他忽然意识到，重要的不是每个词在词典中的位置和释义，而是那些组合起来的意象、隐喻带来的浮想联翩。  
他眯了眯眼，试图读出贾拉索的企图，又很快放弃了，“意思是你很穷。”  
“真的吗？”贾拉索用将信将疑的表情看着他，他们都知道那是装出来的。  
“千真万确。”  
“你在骗我。”  
恩崔立不耐烦起来，“那又如何，你也同样满口谎言，别假装你的通用语有那么差。我会烧了这本书的，别让我找到机会，但现在，”他比了个请的手势，“继续你的问题。”  
“它的结局是什么？”  
“结局？为什么要有结局？”  
“每首诗都有一个结局，每个故事都有一个结局，那样才完整。”  
恩崔立反驳道，“也许有的时候它并不需要，在悬而未决的那一刻戛然而止更有戏剧性。”  
贾拉索皱眉，他们在绕着圈子说话，像两个手执利刃的剑客，目光紧锁着彼此，围着话题边缘游走，试探距离却从不靠得过近。这是一个低效的沟通方式。他“啪”地把书合起放到桌上，“最后一个问题。”  
恩崔立松了一口气，说，“选个好点的。”  
“我几乎读完了这本书，为什么通用语有那么多不同的词来代表爱，它们不都是一样的吗？”  
他不假思索说，“也许是因为人类感情太过丰富。”  
这个回答让贾拉索轻轻笑了一声，“那你呢？”  
“够了，这是又一个问题了。”  
“好吧，考虑到卓尔语里有很多词来表达千奇百怪而又殊途同归的死亡，这一点也不是那么令人难以接受。”  
“很高兴知道这些。”恩崔立永远不会忘记卓尔语中有一个词来专门表达在无光的小巷中被割喉流血至死，发音与在地下湖因为带电蕈草而溺死很接近，但它们却不是近义词。  
这就是卓尔语的精妙之处：每种死亡都独一无二。  
一个声音打断了他的思绪。“如果我再付你一枚金币，你会再回答我三个问题吗？”  
莫名的烦躁涌上，恩崔立不客气地指责道，“而这句话本身就是一个问题，贾拉索，我受够了这本书了。”他高高抛起手中的硬币，贾拉索的目光下意识地追逐向那道金色的轨迹，在同一时刻，他伸手探向桌面试图抢过书。  
贾拉索反应了过来，赶忙挡下恩崔立的手，另一只手抓着他的领子把他推到墙上。“不错的尝试。”  
硬币落在地上，发出一声轻响。恩崔立眨了眨眼，他知道至少四种躲闪且不伤到对方的方法，但他哪一种都没有采用。湿热的呼吸落在他脸颊上。太近了，近到如果遭受突然袭击，甚至来不及反应的距离。他听到贾拉索说，“不，我还是不明白。”  
“你已经浪费了最后一个问题的机会。”近到让他忍不住放低了声音。  
贾拉索满不在乎地耸耸肩，他决定自己找出答案，歪了歪脑袋就亲上了恩崔立。  
他在舌尖品尝到爱。无数词汇在他脑中怦然炸响，千百行通用语书写的情诗碾碎了在心口疯狂泛滥开来。  
瞬息之间，他像是忽然理解所有关于爱情的词汇，书面的高高在上的爱，轻易说出的陈词滥调的爱，来自矮人词源铸铁般坚硬的爱，失落的成为古语的爱，埋藏在隐喻后晦暗不明的爱，然而这些，这些都比不上他，现在想占有面前这个人类的热切。  
卓尔语中只有一个词来说爱，而贾拉索只说一遍。  
恩崔立听到贾拉索俯身在他耳边飞快说了一句什么，诗歌一般优美的语言如同天鹅绒般拂过耳廓。  
“什么意思？”他听到自己问。  
这个简单的问题让贾拉索犹豫不决起来，他想要找到一个恰如其分的通用语翻译，却忽然意识到，比起行动，语言的表达效率低得惊人。词句在深思熟虑中得以组织完整，同时所有迫切的冲动都在漫长崎岖的明示、暗示、误读中消耗殆尽。他什么都没说，又一次低头亲吻上去。  
他会用行动让恩崔立明白的。


End file.
